HeYaMy girl
by juicysnix
Summary: Heather becomes increasingly nervous as the time for her to perform draws closer.


After a long day of non-stop rehearsing,filming,recording and dancing it s no wonder the glee cast are excited about there weekend break,Ryan s not the type to sympathise on how hard they work his motto is you wanna make it you gotta face it ,it was easy to say the cast admired him for his determination but despised him when they were worn out (or hungover) which often occurred amongst the young were just filming the last scene of the day,this was heather s solo scene finally after years on the show she get s to come out from santana and quinn s shadows,she s filming one of her favourite songs who run the world she admits to being nervous not because she has to dance,i mean lets face it everyone knew if anyone can bust a move it s heather,she just has a fear of being filmed concious of the cameras as she put s it. Action Ryan yelled across the room,all actors in place and ready to begin,as the music belted out through the speakers heather suddenly became panicked and missed her cue Cut,cut,cut the scene ryan spoke through the megaphone whilst approaching the nervous blonde he spoke sympathetically heather what s up just like we rehearsed remember heather suddenly came back to reality, uh yeah yeah sorry i m just you know Ryan gave heather a quick pat on the back hey heth you wanna take 5 then try again the blonde simply nodded her head not finding the words to speak,Ryan lifted his megaphone and much to heathers dislike yelled all right everyone take 5 right in her ear. Heather really didn t know what to do so she settled on going to get some much needed zz s in her was a miserable day as she shifted her feet along the damp cobbles beneath her,turning the handle to her trailer she plopped herself on the couch and let out a huge much needed sigh. Drifting of into oblivious she was woken to the sound of a light snoring sound,she made her way to the bedroom only to find her girlfriend curled up in a ball fast tiptoed over to their bed trying not to disturb the brunette,but being heather that didn t go to plan what was it her mum used to say oh yeah that clumsy heather could trip over her own shadow,she lightly chuckled at the thought whilst picking up the object she had previously fallen over only to hear a shuffling coming from her bed, heather baby is that you naya turned on her side to get a clear view of the blonde struggling to remove the chair i m sorry nay i was trying not to wake you naya now rubbing her eyes still sounding fairly sleepy hemo why aren t you filming, that was quick you done already heather had now successfully managed to move the chair stood still, arms crossed i know we didn t even start,I m so damn nervous the smaller brunette opens her arms inviting the blonde to embrace her in a hug come here babe ,heather made her way across the room and climbed on the bed snuggling in her girlfriend s arms i dont know what happened i was so ready and then Ryan yelled action and i just froze naya started rubbing heathers back in the hope it may calm her down form her panicking ways i ll tell you what how about i come and watch you backstage,you know for encouragement heather smiled and looked up to the latina that s sweet but you need to rest before kevin s party tonight naya s eyes grew wide wait what thats tonight shit i completely forgot the blonde entwined there fingers together wait your still coming right naya looked down at her girlfriend too damn right I m coming you really think I m letting you go to a nightclub without me, let all those fucking men feel you up and what not heather clenched up at the thought you know that would nt happen besides the cast will be there to watch me listen hemo i think you,me and everyone here have acknowledged that i think like a dude and if there anything like me,well . Hemo playfully smacked naya s hand when they heard a loud knock on there door followed by times up hemo Ryan wants everyone on set asap heather let in a long breath and scooched out of her girlfriends grasp whist sighing lightly,as she was walking out she felt a familiar pair of hands pull her back and wrap around her waist dont worry babe you got this the brunette placed a light lingering kiss on hemos neck and grabbed the blondes hand whilst dragging her on set. ah hemo just in time Ryan grabbed the megaphone and places please with a little smack on the butt from her girlfriend heather was practically sprinting into position.

For what felt like the 5th time today the song began pumping through the speakers and action hemo began moving and miming in time with the music and without meaning to look to obvious she glanced a peek over at naya who was dancing away in her own little world this gave heather the confidence to get through the routine. Every bust,pop,twist and lock gave Ryan another reason to smile like a man who had just well lets not go there lets just say he was happy,as the music drew to an end all heather could hear was the roars and cheers from fellow cast members and crew. All she could do at this point was smile at her achievement when she looked over to Naya she had noticed the group had expanded to dianna,lea,cory and Kevin all cheering and clapping at their friends performance. Heather made her way over to her friends and she was bombarded with hugs and kisses left right and centre, hemo that was UH MAZ ING gurll kevin spoke whilst embracing the blonde with a hug, dianna grabbed her next really heth that was so good suddenly a little voice from behind the chaos arose hey,hey you guys girlfriend coming through heather immediately pushed pass the cast and pulled the brunette into a lung shattering hug so what did you think, i wasn t to flat or clumsy oh did you see me lip sync or was i too . she was cut off by the smaller girl crashing her lips to the blondes and arms snaking around her waist, there does that answer your question , hemo pulled back in a sweet tranquillity, you just did that to shut me up the brunette shook her head never heather pulled her girlfriend into another hug all the while naya faced the rest off the cast and mouthed the words yes heather was totally oblivious to this and pulled back grabbed the smaller girls hand and made her way over to Ryan shortly followed by the rest of the cast. Ryan smiled at them all and signalled for them to go in the dance studio,one by one the cast began to fill out the once empty room and sit in the chairs that belonged there naya sat down and dragged hemo onto her lap in the response of cory shouting get a room naya scowled at him and was soon to fire back with get a girl cory sat there looking like a kid that had just had his lollipop stolen much to heathers all the banter that was going on amongst the cast mates they heard a alright guys settle down settle from a somewhat flustered ryan okay guys firstly i wanna say on behalf of everyone well fucking done for putting up with me this earned the laughter from a rather amused cast and secondly i just wanted to say remember this is a 1 week holiday you ll all be back in 7 days so don t get too drunk this made mark boo along with some light chuckles from the girls oh and lastly you are all welcome to use your trailers whenever you please naya let out a loud whooohooo much to ryan s dis-amusement for work purposes only naya all the cast were now looking at one very disappointed brunette and rather blushing blonde who had now tucked her head in her girlfriends neck in embarrassment always naya jenna shouted whilst chuckling naya just shrugged what just because none of you are getting any doesn t mea she was cut of by a now irritable Ryan Okay naya we get it,well that is all i really have to say you may all now leave . Two hours had past and all cast mates said there goodbyes before heading home to get ready for kev s party back in the morris residents naya and heather were franticly getting reading only having 1 hour left till they have to leave,naya being naya just scrunched up her hair shoved on the tightest thing she owned and through some lippy on dont get me wrong she looked hot but it honestly didn t bother her as much as it did a rather self concious blonde. Naya was now sitting on the couch whine glass in hand waiting for heather babe you look great already we will be late the limo arrives in half an hour heather rushing around the house like a headless chicken shouted across the hall nay i can t find my other earring the brunette stood up huffing whilst walking to the bedroom in which her girlfriend was frantically looking for her earring you mean this one she said with a smirk as she leaned under the bed and grabbed the shiny piece of jewellery from under it, heather looked at her girlfriends hand with the content in yes she yelled as she took it and pecked the smaller girls lips thanks babe,why the heck was it down there naya smirked knowing exactly why, she moved her way over to the mirror that heather was looking into and smirked at her through the reflection well remember that time when you were with taylor still and he didn t provide what you needed . she was cut of by a death stare from the taller girl through the mirror i told you never to speak of that again it was a mistake i was cheating on him,it wasnt right and im not proud naya put a hand on heathers waist well im pretty proud it was a new personal record for me it only took me 15 minutes before i had you screa okay okay naya stop seriously do you want me to get ready or not naya simply rolled her eyes and made her way back to the kitchen she heard a buzzing noise and reached for hemo s mobile she was just about to yell for heather when she read the text sender s name ian ian i don t know a ian naya mumbled while curiosity was getting the better of her,she knew she shouldn t but couldn t help herself she pressed the read button and read its content. Text: Hi babe you still coming to this party cant wait to see you. Naya slammed the phone down a mix between anger and jealousy as heather walked in to find her standing there clenched fists and gritted teeth. Hey nay finally ready to go naya simply ignored her girlfriend and walked past her shoving her a bit in the process hey heather said whilst following naya into the living room what did i do naya stood there cross armed looking at heather in disbelief oh i dont know why dont you ask ian it took a while for heather to process what her girlfriend was saying before coming to realisation oh my god naya you ve been going through my messages heather sounded pretty pissed while grabbing her phone from the kitchen and reading the most recent message that had already been opened all she could hear was a muffled yelling piercing through from the living room yeah and for good reason too heather made her way back to the living room looking at the brunette with only a sofa between them naya spoke again this time making a child like voice Hi babe you still coming to this party cant wait to see you heather just stood there mouth drooping on the floor in disbelief at her girlfriends behaviour what the fuck naya, why the hell would you read my messages naya turned on her heal and made her way over to heather so they were face to face why the hell are you texting boys heather mocked naya oh im sorry i didnt get the memo that i wasnt allowed to text boys anymore because im with you naya made her way to the door after hearing a loud knock yeah well you thought wrong . She opened the door to find lea there waiting for them to get in the limo hey you two you read . she was cut of by naya pushing past her and taking a seat in the vehicle whats her problem heather now walking towards the door shook her head dont ask with that she locked the front door and proceeded to make her way to the others in the limo,Cory was sat next to Dianna,lea was now sat next to kevin,harry was sat next to mark naya situated herself next to jenna knowing heather wouldn t be able to sit near her so heather just sat in the back seat with chris and amber hey you ok a concerned chris spoke i will be once i get a few drinks down me heather said while grabbing the liquor already bought in advanced and gulped its contents down the burning sensation running down her throat. All naya could do was watch her girlfriend and think shit what have i done ,this was going to be a very long night.

Part two coming soon. Find out what happens when one very drunk heather and one very jealous naya party the night away. 


End file.
